dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Vassals
Mutated Namekians are spawn birthed by King Piccolo. It is said that the evil spirit of King Piccolo warped them into horrible mutants. These creatures are actually the first Namekians to appear on-screen in the anime, making their first appearance in the episode "Enter King Piccolo". King Piccolo refers to them as his "Demon Clan" (魔族). History Sometime after coming into being, King Piccolo spawns several mutated Namekian children. They all had a similar winged and scaled appearance with various animal-like features. Unlike King Piccolo's sons in more modern times such as Piano and Drum, these offspring's names are not revealed in the anime, and they are never heard to speak. Anybody killed by those Namekians are sent spending eternity trapped in limbo, rather than being sent in the typical places in Other World.Manga chapter The Nyoi-bo's Secret and anime episode "Lost and Found" Master Roshi recounts how these creatures rampaged around the world, until they attacked Master Mutaito and his students. In the aftermath, all the creatures are destroyed. Master Roshi and Master Shen, along with a wounded Mutaito, are the only survivors. Video game appearances King Piccolo's spawn appear as enemies in the video games Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, and Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. Alongside Tambourine, Cymbal and Drum, three other spawn appear in Daimaō Fukkatsu: Ukulele, Banjo, and Organ. Ukulele is a green gargoyle/platypus-like spawn with pterodactyl features (like Piano). He is the lowest ranking member of the clan; his level varies from 1 to 4. He can either attack with his tail, with a sword, or with the Chou Makouhou. Banjo is a Mutated Namek that looks like a humanoid version of Octopapa. He is first encountered as boss in the Pirate Cave, and later reappears as a regular enemy. Banjo's techniques are the Revolving Attack and the Hasshu-ken. Organ is a pink alien-like spawn and Piccolo's personal aide in the game, like Piano in the original manga. Alongside Tambourine, Cymbal, and Drum, six other Mutated Nameks are enemies in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden: Haapu (a blue Tambourine), Mandorin (a red Tambourine), Beru (a teal Cymbal), Marinba (a dark blue Cymbal), Biora (a blue Drum), and Conga (a grey Drum). Tambourine, Drum, and a Ukulele-type namekian are both enemies and playable characters in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. Maracaa, a Tambourine-type namekian without wings, also appears as a regular enemy in this video game. In Dragon Ball Online, the Mutated Nameks reemerged because the refugee Namekian's breeding spot was in close proximity to Demon King Piccolo's throne, and Poko Priests can summon Mutated Namekians to do their bidding. The fins and horn styles of Tambourine and Drum are also available to regular Namekians. Known Mutated Nameks Named in the manga *Piano *Tambourine *Cymbal *Drum Named in video games *Banjo (バンジョー) *Beru *Biora *Conga *Haapu *Mandorin *Maracaa *Marinba *Organ (オルガン) *Ukulele (ウクレレ) Gallery STKUkulele(DF).png|Ukulele appears in the Shapeshifting Academy in Daimaō Fukkatsu YukuleleDFEnd.png|Ukulele in Daimaō Fukkatsu BlueUkulele(DF).png|A blue version of Ukulele in Daimaō Fukkatsu Organ1(DF).png|Organ in Daimaō Fukkatsu Conga(DB3).png|Conga in Dragon Ball 3 GokuVsConga(DB3).png|Goku vs. Conga Ukulele(AA).gif|Ukulele in Advanced Adventure Maracaa.gif|Maracaa BlackRobotGBA.png|Mutated Nameks attacked by a Battle Jacket See also *Warrior-type Namekian References Category:Factions Category:Nameks Category:Demons